


Dream A Little Dream of Me

by lovelynemesis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boyfriend Bucky, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelynemesis/pseuds/lovelynemesis
Summary: Who wouldn't want Bucky to reenact the wet dream you were having about him?





	Dream A Little Dream of Me

Bucky’s eyes popped open at the sound of his name. He sat up in bed and looked around the dark room. Nothing out of the ordinary. He scrubbed his hand down his face and pushed his hair back off his forehead. Maybe he had been dreaming…

“ _Buck… o-oh_ …”

He turned his head to look at you sleeping next to him. Or, maybe you were the one who was dreaming. 

He flipped on the lamp that was on his bedside table and laid down facing you, propping his body up with his elbow. He smiled when a soft moan left your lips. You were on your back, blanket twisted around your body. Your legs were moving restlessly and your hands were clutching at the sheet. 

Bucky reached over and started to slowly pull the blanket away from your body. He pushed it to the end of the bed and scooted closer to you. Placing his flesh hand on your stomach where your tank top had ridden up, he leaned down to your ear, “Tell me what you want sugar.” 

You whimpered, still asleep. He looked down to where his fingers were now tracing the edge of your panties. Your muscles jumped underneath his fingertips. He continued his exploration, lightly brushing his fingers over your navel. He pushed your tank top up even further, stopping just below your breasts. 

“Come on doll face, wake up.” He said, bringing his hand up to cup your cheek. His thumb grazed over your lashes and along your cheekbone. 

“Hi.” He whispered softly when your eyes fluttered open.

Your brain wasn’t back online yet. You were still lost in the dream you had. Holy jesus… it had felt so real. You really needed to stay off the 18+ section of Tumblr…

“Hi,” you whispered back with a stretch. “Is there something wrong?”

He moved his body to hover above you, your thighs automatically opening around his hips. You gasped when you felt his rock hard erection bump against your clothed core. 

“Wrong? No…” he said before kissing your lips softy. “But I would like to hear about this dream you obviously were having.” 

You covered your face with your hands letting out a groan. You shouldn’t be embarrassed, he’s your boyfriend after all. That didn’t stop your face from turning as red as a tomato. 

His metal fingers pried your hands away. You opened your eyes to see him smiling down at you. “Oh my god.” You sighed. 

“Come on,” he said, grinding his cock against you. “Tell me. How did it start out?”

You punched his shoulder playfully, making the both of you laugh. “Well… we were in the screening room.” Bucky’s eyes widened before he grinned and jumped off the bed. “Bucky, what are you-…” Your robe was thrown across your body before you finished your question. You looked up at him to see him knotting his at the waist.

“Doll?” he pointed at your robe.

You sat up, shaking your head with a giggle. “You’re crazy!” 

Bucky tangled his fingers in your sleep tousled hair and tipped your face up to look at him, “This will be so damn fun, come on… let’s live a little.”

How was a girl supposed to resist that?

Bucky was practically dragging you down the hall to the theater. Luckily, at this time of night nobody was up moving around. 

He held open one of the doors for you to enter. As you walked past him, he gave your butt a swat. You turned to look at him over your shoulder. He gave you an innocent look with a wink. 

“Ok, where were we sitting?” he said, rubbing his hands together. 

He was acting like a kid in the candy store. You walked to your right and sat on the long couch in the back. He walked over to stand in front of you. You looked up at him as he removed his robe, leaving him in his black boxers. 

“What next, sugar?” 

He expected you to talk right now? His muscles bunched with every movement and his grin was wicked. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and inched them down as you watched, entranced. Bucky stopped right before the base of his cock made an appearance. You looked back up to see his eyes were hooded and his teeth were sunk into his bottom lip. 

Holy fuck…

“Uh… you g-got down on your knees in front of me, but told me to keep my eyes on the m-movie.” 

Bucky lowered himself to his knees and reached for the knot of your robe, “Do you remember what movie was playing?” 

“A-American Pyscho,” you said as you cleared your throat, trying to stop the stutter. But you were so turned on that you were shaking. 

He gave a low chuckle, mumbling something about it being your favorite movie before calling on F.R.I.D.A.Y. The movie started playing before Bucky asked her to even start it up. “Ok, thank you. Now please turn the cameras off and no eavesdropping.” 

“Yes sir,” she said with mirth in her voice. 

He shook his head with a smile. Looking back up at you from his place on the floor, he parted your robe. “And now what was I doing on my knees in front of you?” You lifted your hips when he curved his fingers in your panties and pulled them down your legs. “I need to know doll face.” 

“You were uh… e-eating my pussy.” You said barely above a whisper. 

He leaned forward and nipped the inside of your knee before raising it to rest over his shoulder. He gave your other leg the same treatment and looked up at you with lustful eyes. “Watch the movie.” 

“Oh my god,” you moaned out, a heartbeat before his tongue licked a long stripe through your folds. Your eyes lifted to the movie as the end of the first scene was playing. You felt like you were stuck in deja vu. This was almost exactly like your dream. 

Bucky’s tongue flicked across your clit in rapid strokes before stopping to lick into your cunt. Then, he would go back to flicking. It was a torturous combination. You were trying so hard to concentrate on the movie but failing miserably. When he pumped two fingers into your dripping slit, you dropped your head to the back of the couch with a loud moan. 

His metal arm unwrapped from around your thigh to reach up and raise your tank top above your breasts. He rolled your hardened nipple between his fingers, ending with a slight tug. You moaned a quiet, “…fuck,” before gripping the edge of the cushion. Bucky sucked your clit in between his lips at the same time he gave your other nipple a tug. 

Your orgasm hit you by surprise. It rolled through you fast and strong. Your thighs clenched around Bucky’s head as he worked you through it, giving your clit soft licks. 

When he leaned back, you looked down at him. His smug smile made you laugh. He kissed your inner thigh and lowered your legs from his shoulders. “What happened next, sugar?” 

You weren’t sure if your blush was from your orgasm or his question. “Um, well… you sat down on the couch and pulled me onto your lap.” You blushed harder at his eyebrow quirk. “Then told me to fuck you.” 

Bucky removed his boxers and climbed onto the couch, “Hell, I think I like dream me.” He reached for you as you both laughed. When he settled you on his lap, your thighs bracketing his hips, he pulled the robe from your body and stripped your tank top over your head. He placed his hands on your hips and pulled you down to grind your still dripping cunt along his length. You both hissed at the contact. Gripping your hips harder, he kept you moving on him at a steady pace. “God damn,” he groaned when he watched the head of his cock disappear and reappear between your folds. You clutched his forearms, digging your nails into his flesh arm with every smooth glide over your sensitive clit. 

“Bucky… baby,” you breathed out.

His lust blown eyes connected with yours, “Fuck me, doll.” 

You almost came right then. It was even hotter than in your dream.

You raised your hips and reached down to guide his cock to your entrance. Bucky watched your face as you slowly lowered yourself on him. You closed your eyes and tried to relax your muscles to accommodate his long and thick cock. He stretched your walls so deliciously. When he was finally fully seated inside, you let out the breath you were holding and gave a sight thrust forward. You were rewarded with a low groan from him. You opened your eyes to see he had leaned his head back against the couch and closed his own eyes. 

You bent back a bit and placed both of your hands on his thighs behind you. You started rolling your hips against his. This angle awarded both of you with incredible friction on each glide in and out. His grip on your hips tightened even more as his hips started matching your rhythm. He opened his eyes to look at you before his gaze trailed down your body to where you were joined. A grunt left his lips when you clenched your muscles around his cock. His metal hand left your hip to rub his thumb on your clit. You threw your head back with a breathy moan. 

“Fuck… that is so beautiful.” He said, thrusting his hips harder under yours. You picked up your pace to match his. the squelching sound your wetness was making against his cock could be heard over the murdering on the screen in the background.

“Baby… s-shit… I’m going to come.” You said around a moan. 

“Come all over my cock sugar,” he said in a rough voice. “Let me feel it baby.” 

He pulled you forward when he felt your walls start to clench around him. You screamed into his shoulder as he took over the thrusts, holding you against his chest. Your release rolled through you like lava. You felt the wetness on the inside of your thighs. Bucky clutched you tighter as his thrusts turned choppy and short. His breathing was rapid in your ear. You turned your head and sank your teeth into the pulse point below his ear. “Come inside me Bucky.”

“Fucking god…” he groaned roughly before you felt his cock throb. He groaned long and loud as hot spurts of his come shot inside you. 

You raised up and brushed the hair off his sweaty forehead. You smiled at each other before you leaned forward and kissed him. His tongue met yours for a soft, slow kiss. 

A booming voice over the intercom interrupted the sweet afterglow. “Barnes, why are my cameras in the theater off?” Tony said, his voice full of anger and intrigue. 

Both of you hastily got up and threw your robes on. Collecting the discarded clothes, Bucky grabbed your hand and pulled you from the theater. 

By the time you reached your room, you both were laughing so hard that you had tears in your eyes. 

“Well that will be awkward in the morning at the meeting,” he said as he playfully smacked your ass, both of you laughing again.


End file.
